


The Easiest Thing

by Miri1984



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yearning, polyamorous negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Grizzop Comes Back And Zolf Is Jealous.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Easiest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Flammenkobold, you have been the rock and inspiration and support to me for so much of this beautiful fandom ride and I adore you.

Zolf sees it in Oscar’s eyes, as soon as he recognises the figure walking towards them. A hope. A spark. Something rare and beautiful, something he’s only seen in private since the world ended.

Something he thought was his, and his alone.

He could have put it down to relief at the two of them showing up - after all, Zolf himself was overcome with joy to see Sasha again, but the way Oscar’s hand lingered on the goblin’s shoulder, the way his eyes followed him as he left the room, the way something indefinable relaxed in his shoulders when they were finally left alone…

Zolf knew him too well not to recognise it.

Well.

It had been nice. These past months, this past year.

That was a lie, it had been horrible. Every second of it a torture of unknowing, of uncertainty, of danger and fear. But through it Wilde had been there, grudgingly, at first. Then trusted, then cared for.

Then…

It doesn’t matter. Things change. Oscar moves through the world like the wind. Like fire. It was too much, to expect him to settle for someone like Zolf. Old. Sad. Burnt out.

He feels himself settle into that knowledge, that trough of acceptance, and takes a deep breath, only then realising that his eyes are closed. He opens them to find Oscar’s gaze fixed on his, his head tilted.

“Zolf? Are you okay?”

“Of course. They’re back. We did it. I’m…” he doesn’t try to keep the sarcasm from his voice, “ecstatic.”

Oscar’s raised eyebrow makes him want to snarl, but he doesn’t follow up with a smart remark, just steps forward. Places a hand on Zolf’s shoulder. Looks into his eyes. 

“Don’t,” he says. And Zolf swallows.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t do this. Don’t close off. I thought we were past that? I thought…” he reaches up and touches his scar. “Don’t stop telling me things, Zolf. I couldn’t bear it.”

Zolf swallows. Reaches up. Covers Oscar’s hand on his shoulder and squeezes. Physical touch is still difficult for him but they’ve worked around that. 

They’ve worked around so many things.

“You… care about him. And now he’s back. And I’m happy for you.”

Oscar’s hand on his shoulder squeezes again, the thumb rubbing across his collarbone. Then he hunkers down on one knee, and leans in, hesitant, at first, but when Zolf doesn’t pull back, he lets his forehead rest against Zolf’s.

It’s a gesture they’ve established. A form of intimacy with which they’re familiar. 

“I love you,” Oscar says. 

“But…”

“And others,” Oscar continues, and the smile deepens. “You knew that.”

“But…”

Oscar places a hand, dramatically over his heart. “There is room here. For both of you. But only if you’re okay with that.”

“I…”

Oscar reaches up and cards his hand gently through Zolf’s hair.

“Don’t worry too much, my love,” he says. “Chances are he still wants to kill me, any way.”

That pulls a short, sharp bark of laughter from Zolf. “I’m beginning to see a pattern here,” he says, and Oscar grins with him.

“I never said I didn’t have a type.”

Zolf’s smile fades, then he looks back at Oscar, whose expression is still serious, concerned, and utterly focused on Zolf. “I love you,” he says.

“I know. And I’m sorry that loving me isn’t simple, Zolf Smith.”

“Oscar Wilde. You’re an idiot,” Zolf says, and there are tears gathering in his eyes, but they’re happy ones. “It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”


End file.
